


Birth of The Hunger Games

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the Victor vote at the movie I thought about how the idea for The Hunger Games may have come 75 years earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of The Hunger Games

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Captain Remus Snow was summoned to the Presidential Palace. He was brought into the President’s private office.

President Augustus smiled when he entered the room. “Captain Snow, I wanted you to be among the first to know, my wife has just delivered a healthy daughter.

“Congratulations Mr. President. First the defeat of the Rebellion and the destruction of District 13 and now your firstborn. It has truly been a great year for the Capitol.”

“Captain Snow, my daughter would not be here if you had not protected my wife during that last battle. That’s why I’m very disturbed to hear that you have tendered your resignation as Palace Guard.

“Mr. President, leaving your service is the last thing I want to do but because of those filthy rebels I have no choice.”

“There is always a choice Snow. My wife wants you as her personal guard. I don’t like to disappoint her.”

“Mr. President, my wife was killed by District 13 soldiers. There is no one to take care of my son Coriolanus.”

“Snow, I thought your new son was the result of your second marriage, don’t you have grown children who could assist?”

Sadness briefly flickered across Captain Snow’s face. “Mr. President my firstborn was eighteen and in the army. He died three months ago. My daughter was only twelve. She died with my wife, they hid Coriolanus in the basement. There is no one to care for him.

“Nonsense. President Augustus said. “You are not a wet nurse. You will be Personal Guard to my wife and daughter. You may have a suite in the Palace. Your son is only a year old, he can be a playmate for my daughter.

Remus Snow was thrilled. He didn’t want to leave his career. “Mr. President, I would be honored. I accept your offer.”

“Good. Now there will be Mandatory Viewing tomorrow night. 13 is dead but I will announce penalties for the other districts.

Captain Snow nodded. “Good. I had to bury my children. They should pay with their dearest blood.”

President Augustus dismissed him and called his speech writer.

“Julius, we are going to change the age of the penalty. Instead of eighteen to twenty-five, make it twelve to eighteen.” Since they are “children” we will call it a game. “The Hunger Games.”


End file.
